


Karkat: Get Bitten by a Shark

by MelodramaticMrTails



Series: Karkat: Continue Not to Talk Forever [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mute Karkat, Piercings, Red Romance, Shower Sex, Sign Language, Teenagers, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wants to get his lip pierced [four times to be exact] and it turns out to be a really good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Get Bitten by a Shark

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested fluffy Davekat smut, and so obviously i had to use mute!karkat again. filed under reasons to be specifically. Shark Bites are when you get two closely positioned lip piercings on each side of your bottom lip. Dave gets a plain labret. requests taken at my tumblr themadkingsendshismilk.

You and Karkat approach Jane at lunch. She’s leaned on the table top with her head tilted slightly down and her face blushed bright red. It’s obvious she doesn’t want to be bothered right now. You bother her anyways. Your name is DAVE STRIDER and your matesprit wants to get his lip pierced.

“yo meenah” you tap the back of your knuckles on the tabletop and Jane jumps. Immediately, she’s pulling at her skirt in a self conscious fashion. Karkat stares at you curiously.

“cod damn. can’t you sea i’m busy?” Meenah snaps at you from under the table. Jane blushes brighter.

“yeah i was going to ask porrim but no one’s seen her today just tell me where you got pierced my place doesn’t take trolls”

“ugh. down at coral’s cunt, duh. the sea dweller place on main. cod, where else?” She doesn't bother getting out from under the table.

“cool they’ll take karkat?”

“i guess? tell ‘em meenah sent ya or somefin. now fuck off, we only get thirty minutes,” she scoffs. Jane’s doing everything to look everywhere but your face. It’s actually pretty hilarious.

“yeah thanks” you assure her, tapping the table top absently. Jane holds a finger to her lips and it takes you a moment to realise this isn’t actually a sign but she’s begging you to hold your tongue. You smirk, but nod all the same. Her ‘secret’s safe with you.

Karkat glances over his shoulder as the two of you pad away. You can’t blame her, really. If it weren’t for the bucket thing, you’d probably spend lunch on your knees, too. You uncaptchalogue your phone, wrapping an arm around Karkat’s neck and hanging on him heavily. He shoves at you angrily, but you just rub your face on the top of his head, careful not to gouge yourself on his nubby horns.

“i’ll call coral’s cunt then and make an appointment if you’re sure you want to do this?” you say. Karkat crosses his arms over his chest, making a faint chittering noise that you’ve since long stopped trying to guess the meaning of. “consider it an anniversary present”

He glares at you blandly. This is probably because it’s nowhere near any anniversary. You don’t think. Is it? You have a problem with time and dates. It’s a pretty bad mental defection or something. He nods, though. You were surprised when he said he wanted to try it out, but if he doesn’t like them, they’ll heal up in a few weeks so you really see no need to talk him out of it.

Karkat flattens his hands and makes a cross with them, swimming then forward slightly, and then clamps his fingers around the side of one hand[‘Shark bites.’]. You grin. You really can’t believe he still remembers that.

“yeah i know” you promise. "you know that's four, right?"

Karkat nods. You won't lie, the thought of your matesprit with four little shiny gems in his mouth is really hot. Not that his teeth don't cause enough trouble as it is, but you've learned to work around it. It's actually not that bad once you got used to it. Plus, he bites your collar and leaves these dash lined circles in your skin that holy fuck is sexy.

You call and make reservations for two; one for Karkat and one for you. You've been planning on piercing your lip for some time and watching you go first will help Karkat. The woman on the otherside assures you it'll be no problem and you transfer this information to Karkat.

The two of you hang around in the art room with Principal The Mayor after lunch, Karkat mostly watching you like you're an idiot for contributing to this year's art project 'Can Town', and then bore through math before ditching the last two classes of the day. It’s sort of ridiculously easy to do so around here.

When it’s just the two of you, he sits right beside you in your sort of crappy truck. He’s signing at you, but it’s hard to see from this angle. What you do catch is mostly him complaining about Gamzee. You’re actually not sure if people can sign in all capitals letters, but you’re pretty sure Karkat is pulling it off. It’s actually sort of amazing watching him have a conversation with Gamzee or Kankri. You can’t follow all of it, but that doesn’t make it any less amazing.

You turn to him again in the parking lot.

“last chance” you remind him. He shoves you in the shoulder roughly. It’s a step up from punching, though. You respond by kissing him. He hesitates a moment, but gladly meets his tongue with yours all the same. He’s probably going to be really sensitive for a few days after this, so you want to get one while you can.

“cool” He follows you inside, slightly nervous looking. Even then he’s adorable. It’s really not fair. The human woman behind the counter pushes herself up.

“vantas?” you point to the troll mildly. She arches a brow at you.

“You got permission, kid?” Right. You’re just barely brushing the age thing here. Karkat uncrumbles a piece of paper from his pocket, flattening it out on the counter for her. You fish around for your own and toss it beside it. She glances over them before giving you, and only you, a weird look.

“This says ‘fuck my kids face up love Dad Bro and Ma Bro’.” God dammit Bros. You pinch the bridge of your nose, pushing your shades up mildly to do so. You’re pretty sure that weird noise Karkat is making is a laughter. However, she continues, “you’re a Strider brother, aren’t you?”

“yeah” you reluctantly answer.

“I know them,” she says.

“sorry” you say. She laughs.

“They’re good for it,” she assures you. At least they’re good for something. She looks to Karkat now. “What’s your hemo, love?”

“he’s a mutant” you have to tell her. It makes Karkat fidget a bit, immediately preparing to abscond if necessary. You wisely do the same. She blinks, crossing her arms over her chest and nibbling at her lower lip. She gives you a look like you should have mentioned this on the phone.

“Hold on for a minute,” she mumbles, disappearing into the back. You glance toward Karkat slightly. Hopefully there isn’t going to be a problem. She returns and fortunately, doesn’t appear as though she’s going to throw the two of you out. “Alright kid, we’ve never had a candy apple in here-”

“candy apple?”

“So we’re going to have to do some scratch tests first. Come on back.” She motions the pair of you to follow her into the back of the shop. She pats a chair and Karkat reluctantly hops onto it. He’s not nervous, to his benefit. She sits on a stool beside him.

“Alright hun, I’m going to scratch the back of your hand to see how thick your skin is and to make sure you’re not allergic to anything, alright?” she explains. Karkat nods. “You alright there?”

“he’s mute” you inform her absently. She turns to you for a moment before nodding.

“That explains it,” she mumbles. You watch as she rolls Karkat’s sleeve up and holds a form to his skin. She marks the spots in between with marker and then makes several scratches with several different tools. None of it bothers Karkat in the least. He looks at his hand when she’s finished, wiggling his fingers.

He claws three fingers across the air[‘Weird.’]. You scoff a laugh.

“Let’s do you while we wait,” she speaks to you. You nod. Karkat gets out of the seat and you flop in it. She motions to your shades and you take them off, folding them in your palm for safety. You’re kind of curious as to why a human works here, but not curious enough to ask. Karkat stands nearby, but safely out of her way. She tilts the chair back and examines your lip with gloves fingers. You’ve been through this process before.

“In the center, yeah?” she confirms.

“yeah” you agree. “last chance for a kiss karkat” you sing sweetly for him. Karkat blushes but he quickly leans down to pluck a reluctant kiss from your lips. The woman smiles at you. She cleans the spots around your lip where the metal’s going to cut through. Karkat’s peering over you curiously as she prepares. You wink at him. He blushes.

“Alright, you ready?” she says. You just nod. She holds your lip between her fingers and rustles about with her other hand. It’s only when she handles the needle does Karkat look unsure. You’re not sure if he’s unsure of it on you or just of the needle itself. She holds your lip in place with a clamp and within a few seconds, she’s pressing the sterile needle through your lip. It’s a quick and sharp pain, nothing like the injuries you’ve sustained from Karkat over the last several weeks. The painful part is actually when she inserts the piercing and stretches the pin prick.

Still, it’s really nothing. You know some people get off on stuff like this, cough your brother cough cough, but you’re pretty indifferent to it. You’re not entirely looking forward to the healing process though. It’s over quickly and she’s drawing the chair back up again. You work your lip slightly, careful not to agitate the new bit in your face. Karkat’s effectively staring at you the same way he had when you showed him your tongue piercings for the first time.

You’re not sure if this is good or bad. You just grin at him as you put your shades back on. The piercer hands you a sheet of paper with the proper care for your new accessory. Your unisex as fuck accessory. You thank her.

“is it sexy or what?” you tease your matesprit.

Karkat touches his index finger to the thumb on his opposite hand and to his index finger then flattens one hand and draws his index finger over it [‘Or what.’].

“rude” you scoff back. The woman, which you note now is surprisingly lacking any visible tattoos or piercings of her own, is smirking knowingly at you two. She motions Karkat back into the chair.

“Come on. Your turn, Candy Apple,” she insists. You’re kind of curious if that’s a derogatory term, though Karkat doesn’t seem to care. However, you’ve heard him be called a lot of things he doesn’t care about. You’ll ask Kankri later. It’ll be several painful minutes of babbling, but he’ll know certainly. Karkat, giving your new silver ring another look, settles himself back into the chair. She examines the back of his hand for any sign of irritation before giving a promising nod.

“Looks like you’re all good, doll. I’ll be right back, I need a shaper needle for your skin,” she says and disappears out of the room. You sit on the arm of the chair, fiddling with Karkat’s horns lazily. He allows you this time, chittering mildly under the touch. He likes his horns touched, which is why he usually doesn’t like you fondling them in public. It calms him down, though, proving that despite not looking it, he is at least a little nervous.

“you can still say no” you remind him. Karkat shakes his head vehemently. He forms an f that swiftly turns into a k and then claps his index and middle finger to his thumb[‘Fuck no.’]. You laugh.

“Alright Candy Apple, you ready?” she says and you hop down to give her room. You stick closer than Karkat did, though, still fiddling with the nubby end of his horn with your fingers. Karkat nods. “You sure you want the shark bites? That’s a lot for a first time,” she informs him. He nods again. “Okay sweets.”

Karkat holds his hands out suddenly, twiddling his fingers a bit.

“wait”

He points to himself and continues on to cross his index and middle, uncrosses them, flattens his hand up, then hangs his thumb and pinky. He makes an o in each hand and swings them around each other.

“can i have the ruby instead?”

“You know you won’t be able to take them out for a couple weeks, right?” she warns him. Karkat nods his knowledge. “Sure. You want the studs or the rings?”

Karkat makes a loose fist, changes his thumb between his index and middle finger, holds up his index and middle finger, followed by just his index.

“studs” you translate. She leaves again and you peer down at Karkat curiously. “so what’s with the sudden hemotyping bullshit?” He reaches up and flicks your new piercing. This immediately sends a sharp pain through your lip.

“aw fuck you asshole why would you do that?” you snip, covering your mouth with one hand. He just chitters at you in annoyance. She returns with the new piercings.

“You got money to pay for these, right?” she asks. You simply nod. Money really isn’t something that concerns you. She tilts the chair back, and Karkat lets out a sharp exhale. She prepares his lip in the same manner she did yours, only in two different spots. The needle she unwraps is darker than the one she used on you, but it doesn’t seem any bigger.

Karkat flinches slightly when she clamps his lip. You know from experience that it’s mostly the anticipation. He doesn’t react at all when she pushes the needle through. She does the second one before fitting them both with the stubs. Karkat shudders smally at the unusual feeling, but you don’t think he’s in any pain.

She does the other side and this time, he’s perfectly fine. The chair comes back up and you back away a bit to look him over. You’re blatantly staring and you can’t help it. They’re fucking gorgeous is why. Karkat fidgets angrily.

Karkat holds his hand out sideways and brings his index finger along the edge of his fingers sharply[‘What?’]. You push your glasses up slightly with one hand and point to yourself with the other. You touch your shoulders with both hands. You make a fist with both hands and cross them over your chest then hook the index and middle finger of both hands[‘I have a boner.’].

Karkat’s face flushes bright red. She hands him a piece of paper similar to the one she gave you.

“let’s go” you murmur. You pay the woman and she smirks at you knowingly. Wow you really hope she doesn’t know sign. That hadn’t occurred to you at all.

Karkat points to himself as you’re leaving, then makes a house shape with his hands[‘My house.’]. That’s good because you’re pretty sure your house is currently overrun with people making it difficult to get anything done especially sex. Karkat is curiously watching himself in the mirror the entire drive. He pokes at the bits with his tongue a little and lucky him, they don’t seem to be that sensitive. As a troll, he’ll probably be better off than you are.

You see him blush again and randomly he punches you hard in the thigh. You know for a fact this is not an angry punch. You don’t know exactly why, but you know it’s not angry which is good enough for you.

It doesn’t look like Mr. Vantas is here, but Kurlos’ little compact car is sitting in the driveway. Karkat makes a frustrated chittering at your side. You park alongside the curb and he hops out quickly. You follow him across the lawn into his little cozy two story home. It’s going to be really difficult not kissing him for the next week or two. Okay, well, couple days because knowing you, you’ll totally risk a bit of tenderness.

There’s no one in the livingroom, but you can here Kankri’s insistent talking upstairs. Karkat make’s a turn at his room, however. You point down the hall to assure him you’re going to get rid of them first. He puffs at you. You peek your head into the open door of Kankri’s room and Kurlos looks at you immediately. Kankri follows his gaze.

“yo kankri, kurlos, weird kid with the helmet who’s name i don’t know” The kid frowns at you like you seriously hurt his feelings. You might have. You’ll deal with it when you aren’t being squeezed to death by your pants. “i have a question for you sorry to bother”

“David, I was just in the middle 9f a conversati9n, if y9u hadn’t n9ticed,” he snaps at you. You’re name is not short for David. You have no told him this and don’t plan it. It’s pretty funny, after all. “And y9u sh9uld really watch what y9u speak t9 Mituna-”

“bitchin that has nothing to do with my question though” you answer plainly. “what’s a candy apple?” There is zero percent chance he’s going to be smart with you.

“Candy Apple is a late sixties term 9f affecti9n f9r 6r9nze 6l99ds. It was later used t9 refer t9 burgundy 6l99ds with a slightly negative 9utl99k. H9wever-” You motion him to hurry up which he ignores of course. “M9re recently it has c9me t9 refer t9 what few mutants there are. While n9t necessarily insulting, it w9uld 6e highly fr9wned up9n as it might-”

“cool thanks” you cut him off abruptly. You’re just glad he told you what you needed to know before you died of boredom.

“David, wait-”

“by the way, unless you want to know what noises i make when your brother’s fucking me, i’d suggest you guys find somewhere else to hang” You might as well have insulted Kankri’s nonexistent mother. The one in the helmet, Mituna? doesn’t seem to understand. Kurlos continues to be creepy.

You abscond before any of them can speak to you, though, high tailing back to Karkat’s room. His clothes are on the floor and you can hear his shower running. Yes, this is a good idea. You fumbled around trying to get out of own clothes, sucking your bottom lip safely into your mouth as to not snag it on anything in your rush.

Before you join him in the bathroom, you hear the front door slam and the distant sound of car doors closing. Smart choice, Kankri. You pop into the bathroom and swiftly join Karkat in the tub where he’s waiting impatiently for you. He tries to kiss you and you have to grab his horn to stop him.

“ah no not with the” you motion between your mouths and he chitters angrily. “i did warn you you might not be as sensitive but fuck if we get this things tangled up it’s all over man like straight up insta death”

You placate him by running your fingers over his bulge. It curls in your fingers and he lets out a shuddery breath. The water’s pleasantly warm in contrast to his own temperature. You lean into him, though, running your tongue between the sets of piercings. He stops you suddenly, though, placing his hand on your throat and pushing you away a little. Karkat glares at you as he removes your shades and throws them over the edge of the curtain.

Hey. It doesn’t immediately occur to you to take them off ever. Like ever.

“be careful with those john got them for me” In response, he pushes you roughly into the tiled wall. Unable to put his mouth on yours, he puts it to work doing other things. Other things that are biting you. You don’t actually think he means to bite you most the time, but it’s pretty much impossible not to with his fucking vicious teeth.

You like it. There are no complaints from you. Karkat ruts his hips against your, his tentacle wrapping around your cock and squeezing. You buck towards him slightly and he grabs your hips. The height differences between the pair of you actually makes this sort of hilarious, but you’re not going to mention that right now because as you’ve learned, Karkat will stop everything and walk away from you.

Instead, you press your hands into his hair, scratching where his horns meet skin and making him purr loudly. He’s leaving marks all over your collar and shoulder. You bring one hand down to grasp at his thigh, slipping your finger along his nook, despite the awkward angling, and listening to him make a muffled moan. You know Karkat is generally really wet for ludicrous troll reasons, but wow. You’re going to have to find out what part of this he’s getting off on.

You thrust your fingers in and Karkat presses his face into your neck with his excessive chattering. His red tinted genetic fluid coats between his legs and runs down to be washed off in the water. He’s really impatient today but if you didn’t like it rough then you wouldn’t have gotten in a relationship with a troll in the first place, now would you? He bats your hands away, twisting you around. You give him a hand, as to not slip into a horrible pile of injuries.

There’s no purchase on the tiles but you curl your fingers against them anyways. The wall is cool against your cheek. Karkat bites at the junction of your shoulder, the back of your neck, and leaves marks over your spine. His bulge slips between your legs, slicking your anus with his genetic fluid. You moan appreciatively, hooking an arm back around Karkat’s neck.

“karkat come on baby you’re awful at teasing you asshole” you groan. Karkat answers by biting your neck viciously. That may have been a whimper in your throat. You can feel his new piercings against you skin, though, and it’s so good. His bulge presses into you slowly, squirming and stretching you to accommodate it. Karkat’s chest vibrates against your back with his purrs.

He bucks his hips against you, eliciting another moan from your lips. Superficially, it’s calmer than typical sex for you. It’s less thrusting and more grinding, the natural movement of his bulge more than enough to throw you into a fit of tremors. There’s no rhyme or reason to it, just blind motions that abuse your most sensitive spots without any effort on Karkat’s part.

You claw the back of his neck and he nuzzles his face over your shoulder somewhat awkwardly. You can’t actually see his face from this angle and your cock is pressing against the shower wall without any friction, but thinking of his new piercings just drive you wild. You had no idea you had a kink like this.

“fuck karkat fuck” you breath against the wall. Karkat bucks his hips up, flushing his skin against yours and that’s all you need to hit your climax. You convulse slightly, each and every fiber coursing pleasure under your skin. Karkat chitters against your skin and his nails are in your hips. You’re not entirely sure how much of the red stuff being washes down the drain is your blood.

Karkat’s genetic fluid is luke warm compared to the temperature of the shower and the heat of your skin. You let out a shaky, though pleased, breath. It gushes down your leg and is washed away under the water. Karkat slumps against your back. It takes some maneuvering to turn yourself around again, Karkat’s bulge twitching disappointedly.

You sit in the bottom of the tub, pulling Karkat down with you to kneel in your lap. You press your fingers along his nook, bulge clinging to your wrist, and plunge them in softly as to help him ride out his orgasm. He leans against your chest, limp boned and purring contently. He’s poking at his piercings with his tongue.

“i was wrong” you murmur. He glances up to you lazily. “it’s physically impossible to make you any sexier than you already where”

Karkat just blushes, throwing his head back into your chest and thumping rather loudly against your sternum. You’re not sure who that one hurt more.

“you little fuck i love you”

He chitters.


End file.
